Mi Novia, Tomoyo
by Ankoku-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y la chica que está dormida a mi lado en la cama, es mi novia, Tomoyo… SakuraxTomoyo, YURI, LEMON
1. PARTE 1

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 1**

_**ADVERTENCIAS. Éste es un Fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, no soy dueño de la serie ni de los personajes. Éste es un Fanfic Lemon y además Yuri SakuraxTomoyo; están advertidos. Éste es mi primer fanfic, oficialmente hablando. Disfrútenlo y comenten, o si no…**_

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y la chica que está dormida a mi lado en la cama, es mi novia, Tomoyo… Sí cómo escucharon, mi novia; aún se siente un poco raro decirlo, pero es la verdad. ¿Qué cómo pasó? La verdad no lo sé. En estos momentos, luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas, es tan extraño preguntarse cómo pasó; supongo que… Simplemente pasó.

Ella y yo fuimos amigas desde tercero de primaria, pero no sólo amigas, éramos GRANDES amigas. Ella siempre estaba ahí para lo que necesitara, y también para lo que no necesitara, como hacerme trajes de combate y grabarme con ellos (eso aún me perturba un poco al recordarlo). A pesar de los peligros y de no tener magia con la cual defenderse, siempre estuvo ahí para mí… Con su cámara en mano (enserio, de niña ni me importaba tanto, pero ahora cinco años después el recordarlo me provoca… Bueno, no importa). Personas en mi vida vinieron y se fueron, pero Tomoyo siempre se quedó conmigo, en los buenos y malos momentos. Pasaron los años, y cada vez nos volvimos más y más unidas, pasamos más tiempo juntas, nos fuimos conociendo incluso más de lo que ya nos conocíamos, compartimos muchas cosas, muchas experiencias en la secundaria y luego al entrar a la preparatoria. Y de pronto, puff… Ya éramos una pareja. Sé que suena raro, pero así fue, o así lo recuerdo al menos

Lo más cercano a un novio que había tenido antes de eso fue Syaoran y no fue precisamente una experiencia muy reveladora, sino más bien un romance de la infancia. Era un lindo recuerdo, pero no me preparaba en lo absoluto para tener un novio real, menos una… novia. Las cosas de pareja fueron un poco problemáticas desde el inicio. Los asuntos como salir juntas, platicar, compartir problemas, secretos, ayudarnos mutuamente, hacer nuestras tareas y demás, no eran problema, pues era lo que habíamos hecho desde que nos conocíamos; el problema fueron los… contactos más… físicos. Cuando nos hicimos una pareja, incluso el tomarnos de la mano se convirtió en algo extremadamente penoso para mí, pese a que lo hacíamos a cada momento cuando éramos solo amigas. No era que no quisiera o que me desagradara, era que… No lo sé, simplemente todo era demasiado nuevo para mí y no sabía qué hacer o como lidiar con ello; como dije, no tenía nada de experiencia en el tema. Lo de las manos fue fácil de superar, pero eso no había sido nada comparada con la primera gran prueba que se presentó algunas semanas después: el primer beso.

Mi primer beso me lo dio Syaoran, pero de eso hacía ya cuatro o cinco años, y luego de eso no había besado a nadie más. Los días en torno a ese momento fueron los más difíciles, y acepto que no fui una buena novia en esos momentos; me siento un poco mal al recordarlo. Tomoyo siempre buscaba situaciones, momentos, lugares en donde pudiera ser. Siempre se me acercaba, me miraba a los ojos… Yo sabía que ella lo deseaba, y yo también, pero simplemente me fue difícil acceder en un inicio, y sin querer le sacaba la vuelta. Era difícil, yo veía a Tomoyo casi como una hermana en ese entonces, y dar ese beso significaba que dejaría de serlo, para ser algo más, y tal vez eso me asustaba un poco. Me disculpaba y ella decía que estaba bien, me veía y me sonreía con toda esa ternura que siempre radiaba, pero yo sabía muy bien que la lastimaba mucho cada vez que la rechazaba. Hasta que un día pasó.

Cómo dije, no fue mi primer beso, ese lo había tenido cuando era niña, pero… Recuerdo éste más vívidamente que el primero. Fue aquí mismo en mi cuarto, una tarde que estábamos solas en casa, luego de terminar los deberes. Empezamos a ver un programa en la televisión de mi cuarto, sentadas en el suelo una junto a la otra; lo curioso es que recuerdo todo, excepto que programa veíamos. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, ella recargó su cabeza en la mía, nos tomamos de la mano con cuidado, y nos quedamos así por largo rato mientras veíamos a la tele. Tomoyo traía puesto un perfume que olía muy rico, olor a fresas o uva, alguna fruta, pero olía muy bien. Siempre se preocupaba por estar bien arreglada cuando estaba conmigo, incluso hasta ahora. En algún momento, no sé porqué, alcé mi mirada hacia ella, y la miré fijamente. Ella también volteó, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, sin decir nada, simplemente mirándonos fijamente. Yo fui quien tomó la iniciativa en esa ocasión. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, simplemente admiré su rostro, su hermoso rostro, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios delicados, y simplemente mi cuerpo se inclinó solo hacia ella, y nuestros labios se unieron. Fue un momento tan dulce. Los labios de Tomoyo eran tan diferentes a los de Syaoran. Eran delicados, suaves, dulces, y su respiración era cálida, agradable…

El tan sólo recordarlo me hace sonrojarme, y fue justo como había pensado. Tomoyo dejó en ese momento de ser mi mejor amiga, de ser casi mi hermana, para convertirse en mi novia. Los besos siguieron siendo un poco problemáticos, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, y los fui disfrutando también. Lo que continuó luego de aquello fueron los momentos más felices de mi extraña relación (en ese entonces sí la consideraba un poco extraña, ahora sólo es un poco singular) hasta entones. No teníamos ningún problema, nos llevábamos muy bien, y no había nada de complicaciones. Pero claro, todo siempre se complica de un día para otro.

Luego de acostumbrarme a tomarla de la mano, y de comenzar a disfrutar el besarla, los siguientes pasos fueron mucho más problemáticos de lo que jamás pensé. Sabía que las parejas hacían más cosas que tomarse de la mano y besarse, cosas más… atrevidas, pero nunca caí en cuenta de que ese también tendría que ser mi caso, hasta el día en que en medio de un beso algo apasionado y profundo que nos estábamos dando detrás de del edificio de la escuela, Tomoyo bajó y llegó a besarme el cuello de la nada... Sin siquiera avisarme. Me quedé petrificada; realmente me tomó por sorpresa. Sentía sus labios rozando de esa forma mi piel, su respiración cálida, y el aroma de su cabello cerca de mi rostro. Se sentía extraño, recuerdo que sentí como mi piel se puso chinita, y un pequeño suspiro surgió de mis labios. No recuerdo si ella se separó o si yo la aparté (me gusta pensar que ella tomó la iniciativa), sólo recuerdo que luego de eso me miró a los ojos, me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me preguntó con ese tono dulce y delicado que casi me hizo derretirme: _"¿Te gustó?"_

Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo de seguro, y mi respiración estaba tan agitada que ni siquiera pude hablar; simplemente asentí con mi cabeza diciéndole que _"sí"_. ¿Dije que sí? ¿Por qué lo hice? Ya a estas alturas no puedo negar que me encantan los besos (e incluso las… bueno ya sabes, lamidas y… ¿cómo se llaman?, ¿chupetones?) en el cuello, pero en esos momentos de seguro estaba un poco asustada. El asunto no pasó a mayores, pero lo volvió a hacer un par de veces luego de eso, y el resultado para mí no fue muy diferente. Y luego, un día indirectamente me dijo que era mi turno de hacerlo. ¿Se preguntan cómo se puede decir algo como eso indirectamente? Bueno, luego de besarnos como siempre, y luego de volver a besarme en el cuello, me miró fijamente a los ojos inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado e hizo su cabello hacia un lado, dejando descubierta la suave y blanca piel de su cuello… Creo que es lo suficientemente directo, ¿no creen? Me quedé hecha estatua un largo rato antes de animarme a hacerlo. Acerqué mi rostro lentamente a su cuello, y pegué mis labios a su piel. El primero fue un beso pequeño y rápido, que revelaba de inmediato la timidez que tenía en mis actos. Aún así, Tomoyo suspiró un poco en mi oído en cuanto se lo di, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, pegándose contra el mío.

¿Eso le había gustado? Mientras me acercaba, sentí como su respiración se agitaba un poco. Tal vez era un poco la expectativa. Volví a pegar mis labios a su cuello, e intenté besarla con la misma naturalidad con la que lo haría en su mejilla o en sus labios. Primero uno, luego otro, y luego otro. Luego me comencé a mover hacia arriba, y luego hacia abajo, todo con extrema suavidad. En verdad no sabía ni que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que quería hacerla sentir bien. La piel de su cuello era blanca como leche, y extremadamente suave y delicada. De nuevo podía percibir su aroma tan dulce, de nuevo a fresa o uva. Después de un tiempo, ese aroma se volvió casi un estimulante para mí. Tomoyo seguía suspirando muy cerca de mi oído mientras la besaba. Sentí como pegaba más nuestros cuerpos, y me abrazaba, empujándome contra ella. ¿Le gustaba lo que hacía? Cuando ella me besaba en el cuello, ¿a mí me gustaba? Era una sensación extraña, no sabría decir si me gustaba o no. Lo que sí puedo decir que ese momento, con el aroma de Tomoyo llenándome, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de esa forma, sus grandes pechos presionándose contra los míos de tamaño mediano, sentir su aliento y suspiros sobre mi oído, y como su piel se calentaba un poco… Fue… Ustedes saben, wow. Era realmente placentero sentir como ella parecía disfrutar tan gratamente algo que yo le estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando comprendí el verdadero significado de ser una pareja, y también cuando vi con mejores ojos los besos en el cuello.

¿Qué fue lo que siguió a los besos de cuello? Creo que los besos de lengua, pero esos no tienen ninguna historia interesante detrás de ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue la primera vez, sólo recuerdo que fue muy extraño en un inicio. Pero al igual que lo anterior, me acostumbré con el tiempo. Entonces de acercamientos físicos, ya nos tomábamos de la mano, nos besábamos normal y de lengua, nos dábamos besos en el cuello, sumado a todos los acercamientos sentimentales. Yo ya estaba en ese momento totalmente segura que era novia de Tomoyo, y que me encantaba serlo, y que en verdad la amaba, como ella a mí. Sin embargo, inocentemente yo desconocía que todo esto que habíamos vivido hasta ese momento, era sólo la punta del iceberg de nuestra exploración de la vida en pareja… Oh por Kami, de haber sabido lo que seguiría…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. PARTE 2

**Ankoku-chan**

**MI NOVIA, TOMOYO**

**Parte 2**

** _ADVERTENCIAS. Éste es un Fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, no soy dueño de la serie ni de los personajes. Éste es un Fanfic Lemon y además Yuri SakuraxTomoyo; están advertidos. Éste es mi primer fanfic, oficialmente hablando. Disfrútenlo y comenten, o si no…_**

Tomoyo sigue durmiendo; parece que realmente quedó cansada. Yo también lo estoy, pero no soy capaz de dormir. Sigo pensando en todas estas cosas, todos estos recuerdos que se me vienen a la cabeza en este momento, mientras miró fijamente el techo de mi propio cuarto. Lo había visto recostada en ese mismo lugar tantas veces, y sin embargo ahora se veía tan diferente. ¿O era yo la diferente? El cuerpo desnudo de Tomoyo es hermoso; su rostro, sus curvas, sus pechos algo grandes y redondos, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas largas… Al principio me preguntaba como una chica podía admirar y desear el cuerpo de otra, pero lo fui aprendiendo, aunque no por la buena.

¿En dónde me quedé anteriormente? ¿Besos franceses? Sí, creo que fue en eso. Es un curioso nombre, ¿por qué los llamaran así? Son realmente muy extraños, ya que no son propiamente besos. ¿Por qué el acto de juntar las lenguas es tan… bueno, llamativo? Como sea, lo que le siguió a tomarse de las manos, los abrazos, los besos normales, en el cuello y de lengua, fue algo que jamás me había pasado por la cabeza, al menos no de manera tan clara. ¿Cuándo fue? Creo que dos o tres semanas atrás, o tal vez un poco más de un mes, no lo recuerdo bien; pero todo comenzó una mañana en el salón, cuando la primera clase aún no comenzaba. Yo me encontraba sacando mi cuaderno y caja de lápices de mi mochila, cuando Tomoyo se me acercó de pronto.

_ "Sakura, ¿quieres ir a mi casa luego de clases?"_ Me preguntó con la mayor naturalidad sin siquiera dejarme que le diera los buenos días primero. De inmediato le dije que sí, pues no había nada raro en su pregunta; era demasiado común que fuéramos a mi casa o a la suya luego de clases a hacer la tarea, a merendar, o simplemente comer dulces y ver la televisión; inclusive era normal que la visita se quedara a dormir en la casa de la otra. Lo que fue diferente en esa ocasión fue como se acercó a mi oído luego de eso, y me susurró en voz baja: _"Mi madre tiene una junta muy larga hoy, y no llegará hasta muy noche."_ Más importante que lo que me dijo, fue cómo lo dijo. Ese tono de voz nunca lo había oído en Tomoyo, era… ¿provocador?; no sé ni que palabras se usan para describir eso. Fuera lo que fuera, me causó un pequeño escalofrío. ¿Por qué me lo dijo de esa forma? Eso lo descubriría justo esa tarde.

El resto del día continuó normal, sin ningún tipo de insinuación o comentario extraño. Como habíamos acordado, luego de la última clase nos dirigimos a su casa, e igualmente no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal en el camino. Nos la pasamos hablando de ningún tema en particular y bromeando, todo como siempre. Al llegar, en efecto la señora Sonomi no estaba. De hecho, no había nadie, ni siquiera un empleado; la casa estaba sola y en completo silencio, y eso me causaba un poco de miedo. Pero no tenía porque temer si estaba con Tomoyo… ¿o sí? Pasamos directo a su cuarto, donde nos sentamos en el suelo frente a su mesa circular, comimos galletas y tomamos té. Platicamos, reímos, todo normal, excepto por algo. De vez en cuando notaba que Tomoyo quería decirme algo, pero de alguna u otra forma surgía otro tema y ya no lo decía. No le di importancia las primeras dos veces y no dije nada, hasta que ocurrió una tercera vez; en ese momento estaba segura que algo ocurría. Le pregunté de inmediato si le pasaba algo o si estaba molesta de alguna forma. Ella dudó un poco en contestarme, pero luego de un rato pareció tomar valor; quisiera mencionar que no predije para nada que me fuera a decir lo que me dijo…

_"Sakura, estos seis meses que hemos pasado juntas, han sido los más felices de mi vida."_ Me comenzó a decir. ¿Ya había pasado medio año? Cómo vuela el tiempo. "_Cada día que pasamos juntas, cada beso, casa abrazo me ha hecho tan contenta. Yo, realmente te amo Sakura… Realmente, te amo. Eres la persona más importante para mí."_

_"Tú lo eres para mí Tomoyo."_ Le contesté intentando mantenerme lo más tranquila posible, pero me sentía algo confundida por lo que me decía. Había oído diálogos parecidos en novelas y películas, y normalmente lo que le seguía a eso no eran buenas noticias. ¿Iba a terminar conmigo? ¿Había algún problema? ¿Había hecho algo para hacerla enojar? En estos momentos caigo en cuenta de que no tenía sentido pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué esperar, y comencé a sentir una gran ansiedad (Ese fue otro momento que también me ayudó a darme cuenta de que realmente me importaba ser novia de Tomoyo. No digo que no me importara antes, es simplemente que en ocasiones no asimilaba bien dicha situación. Es algo difícil de explicar realmente). Tomoyo pareció notar mi desconcierto, y de inmediato estiró su mano por la mesa hacia la mía para reconfortarme.

_"No, no es lo que tú crees. Sakura, yo… no sé cómo decir esto. Sakura, ¿Tú me amas?"_ Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué tardé tanto en contestar? No lo sé. No me gusta pensar que tenía dudas, sino que nunca lo había dicho abiertamente en voz alta, y tal vez por eso me fue tan difícil responderle. Asentí con mi cabeza y entonces le dije _"Sí, Tomoyo. Yo… Yo te amo mucho…"_ Tomé su mano con un poco de fuerza en ese momento, y ambas nos vimos a los ojos en silencio. El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó al escuchar cómo le decía eso.

_"Yo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo"_ Repitió varias veces mientras le sacaba la vuelta a la mesa gateando, y se dirigía directo hacia mí. Ni siquiera me dejó reaccionar antes de que me abrazara y… No, no fue sólo un abrazo: prácticamente se me lanzó encima, aferrándose a mí y dándome un beso fuerte en los labios sin aviso. El empujón hizo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, pero eso no pareció importarle; de hecho, casi parecía que esa había sido su intención. De un momento a otro estaba literalmente tirada de espaldas en el piso, y ella estaba sobre mí, ¡recostada sobre mí como si fuera un futon!, mientras me besaba una y otra vez en los labios con cierta desesperación. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Era normal que las parejas se besaran en esa posición? ¿Debía de corresponderle o intentar apartarla de mí? Era tan extraño sentir su cuerpo presionando y, de cierta forma, aplastando el mío. Me siguió besando sin que yo pudiera corresponderla del todo, hasta que se detuvo y se alzó un poco, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas en el suelo; seguía viéndome fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. Yo de seguro tenía en esos momentos una cara de asombro y confusión.

_"Te amo Sakura, te amo mucho. Y por eso quiero ser por completo tu novia."_ De nuevo no entendí. Se volvió alzar, apoyándose únicamente en sus rodillas, cada una colocada a cada lado de mi cintura, y entonces comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo azul del uniforme. _"Quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo realmente, y cuanto… te deseo…" _Se retiró el abrigo azul, dejándolo caer al suelo, y entonces pasó a hacer lo mismo con su camisa blanca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "te deseo"? ¡¿Por qué se estaba desnudando? Fue algo muy extraño, ya que ya había visto a Tomoyo desnuda en otras ocasiones. Habíamos ido juntas a aguas termales, nos cambiábamos juntas en los vestidores, pero por alguna razón en ese momento, el ver como se comenzaba a desvestir, me puse extremadamente nerviosa. Se abrió por completo su camisa, dejando al aire su torso, el cual sólo lo cubría su sostén de color rosa claro (¿por qué recuerdo de qué color era?). Los pechos de Tomoyo le habían crecido mucho desde la secundaria; eran fácilmente el doble de grandes que los míos. Pero no sólo eso, todo su cuerpo se había formado de una forma hermosa, casi parecía una modelo.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ Le pregunté totalmente atónita. No podía quitar los ojos de su sostén. En esa ocasión me parecía algo curiosa la forma en que éste se presionaba contra su busto, levantaba sus senos y les daba una forma casi perfecta. Creo que nunca me había puesto a verlos con ese detenimiento para notarlo. Me sonrió ampliamente, y extendió su mano hasta mi rostro, comenzando a acariciármelo con la yema de sus dedos, con extremo cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.

_"Demostrándote cuanto te quiero, Sakura."_ Susurró en voz baja y entonces fue bajando lentamente, hasta recostar de nuevo su cuerpo sobre mí, presionando sus grandes pechos contra los míos. Acercó su rostro a mi oído derecho, y entonces me dijo de la misma forma que antes: _"Mi cuerpo es tuyo, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Sakura… Hazme el amor…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se abrió tanto que pensé que mi mandíbula se me zafaría. Mi cabeza marchaba al mil por hora, dándome vueltas una y otra vez, intentando de alguna forma encontrar la forma adecuada de reaccionar. Ahora, creo que tal vez podría haber reaccionado mucho mejor que haber gritado…

_"¡¿QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEE?"_

Admito que en ese entonces no era nada cercano a una experta en relaciones (e incluso en estos momentos no lo soy), pero entre un beso francés y hacer el amor tiene que haber algún tipo de punto intermedio, ¿o no?... ¡¿O no? Al parecer Tomoyo no compartía esa opinión. Creo que mi mente se quedó en blanco en ese momento, pues lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba ahora sobre la cama de Tomoyo, en la misma posición del piso, con Tomoyo sobre mí, pero ahora yo tenía mi saco abierto, y ella me besaba un lado de mi cuello mientras me acariciaba el otro lado y mi rostro al mismo tiempo con sus dedos. No era capaz de moverme, no sé si por el asombro, o por lo que sus labios y su aliento en mi cuello me hacían sentir. Tenía su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío, presionándome, y cada movimiento hacia que se frotara un poco contra mí. Yo sólo respiraba con agitación.

_"Tomoyo…. Detente… Por favor…"_ Intentaba decirle entre cada respiración, pero sentía que no me escuchaba (o tal vez mi voz no salía de mis labios como yo creía). _"Esto… es demasiado pronto…"_

_"¿Demasiado pronto?"_ Me contestó confundida separándose de mí. Me miró a los ojos, aparentemente desconcertada con mis palabras. _"Pero Sakura, yo he deseado hacer esto desde el momento mismo en que aceptaste ser mi novia."_ Tomoyo me sonrió ampliamente con ilusión, y yo, por mi parte, no podía creer que estuviera hablando enserio…

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
